vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Tingle
Hello little boy... Tingle is a recurring character in The Legend of Zelda series, the protagonist of the Tingle series'', and a wrestler in VGCW. In The Legend of Zelda A short, flamboyant man who cannot grow up, '''Tingle '''is a 35 year old who thinks he is a fairy. He wants to meet fairies. When he first meets Link he mistakes him as a fairy. He is an excellent map maker and can translate ancient Hylian text... for an absurd amount of money. His catchphrase/magic words are "Tingle, tingle, kooloo limpah!" but those are Tingle's words and you should 'NEVER 'steal them. Fans have had... a rather ''mixed reaction to Tingle. Some love the character for his bizarre mannerisms and perceived satirizing of the Zelda fanbase. The majority, on the other hand, find the strange little man disturbing for somewhat obvious reasons, and he even inspires quite a bit of hatred in a small but very vocal section of the fanbase. One game site ran an editorial claiming that the then-upcoming Zelda game Twilight Princess would be ruined by a Tingle appearance. Nintendo responded by putting a tall, manly, and greedy cheat dressed in a Tingle-like costume named Purlo in the game instead. In Japan, however, Tingle remains quite popular, having starred in two of his own spinoff games: Tingle's Rose-Colored Rupeeland and Color Changing Tingle's Love Balloon Trip, the first of which was also released in Europe. Yeah, you read those right. Tingle hires bodyguards to do his fighting for him, meets Hard Gay, fights Punch-Out!! style, and woos women in a dating sim. Turns out, Tingle is actually a ladies man. Who knew? In VGCW Hornswoggle Goldust Tingle made his first appearance on 2013-1-28 versus Gary Oak. Tingle took control of the match early on, much as he typically does against young children, eventually winning after several crotch-based attacks. His first entry was met with laughs but left people amazed that a joke character could pack such a punch. In the 2013-2-1 broadcast to see who is the most flamboyant of the land, he fought the Pyro, but was defeated. The Great Tournament Tingle was one of 16 vidyas that received enough fan votes to participate in the Great Tournament. His first round opponent, Arino, didn't look to be all that tough. However, in their match on February 22nd, the Kacho pulled no punches and gave Tingle a tough obstacle to overcome. Tingle tried using Arino's own finisher to win the match, but was unsuccessful. When Tingle went for a high risk maneuver from the top turnbuckle, Arino managed to catch him in mid-air, and finished him off to win the match. With Tingle out of the tournament, his plan as GM to sell maps in the VGCW merchandise was foiled, and he instead entered the Losers' Bracket. In his match on 2013-02-28 he beat Phoenix Wright by countout when he slammed the lawyer through Table-san and taunted their mangled bodies in a way that disgusted the audience. He celebrated his victory by yelling at the referee for the second time in his short career. Nobody is quite sure why he hates the ref so much, but considering the recent suspicion held toward him most people probably welcome it. Tingle had yet another chance to prove his worth in 2013-03-19 when he took on Groose in his debut match. The map-maker proved to be quite a challenge for the newcomer in a first blood match, and though they were both exhausted by the match's end, it was Groose who bled first. Non-Royal Rumble Record allthetingleladies.jpg Hiiiiii!.png